The Deer's New Groove
Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Theme Song Guy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *1st Guard - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Old Man - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Man for Bride Choosing - Winnie the Pooh *Brides - Jewel (Rio), Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood), Cindy Bear, Duchess (The Aristocats), Angie (Shark Tale) and Eva (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Pacha - Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *2nd Guard - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Yzma - Belladonna (All Dog Go To Heaven TV Series) *Kronk - Blu (Rio) *Peasant near Yzma - Iago (Aladdin) *Announcer for Pacha - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Kuzco (Llama) - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Zazu (The Lion King) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Ichy (The Land Before Time IV) *Chicha - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) *Chaca - Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tipo - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bucky the Squirrel - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Jaguars - The Sabertooth Tigers (Ice Age) *Crocodiles - Stan and Carmine (The Wild) *Bees - Pollen Jocks (Bee Movie) *Bird Bingo - Roberto (Rio 2) *Waitress - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Man giving thumbs up - Jake (Free Birds) *Chef - Sykes (Shark Tale) *Birthday singers - The Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Various Ants *2 Men at Checkboard - Horton and Morton (Horton Hears the Who!) *Woman with Pinata - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Children with Pinata - Young Simba, Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Guard in Warthog Form - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Guard in Lizard Form - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Guard in Octopus Form - Luca (Shark Tale) *Guard in Gorilla Form - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Guard in Cow Form - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar((2014)) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Mike (Monsters Inc.) *Kuzco (Bird) - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Kuzco (Whale) - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Yzma (Kitten) - Shenzi (The Lion King) *3rd Guard - Scar (The Lion King) *Bouncing Owner - Pascal (Tangled) *Yupi - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes *The Deer's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Deer's New Groove Part 2 - Courage's Arrival/The Deer's Advisor *The Deer's New Groove Part 3 - Bambitopia *The Deer's New Groove Part 4 - Belladonna's Revenge *The Deer's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Deer's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Deer's New Groove Part 7 - Courage Returns Home *The Deer's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Ant! *The Deer's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Courage to the Rescue *The Deer's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Deer's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Deer's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Deer's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Deer's New Groove Part 14 - An Ant Alone/Friends, Finally *The Deer's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Courage's House *The Deer's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Deer's New Groove Part 17 - Belladonna Confronts Bambi/Flik *The Deer's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Deer's New Groove Part 19 - Belladonna's Hyena Form *The Deer's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Deer's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Deer's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs